


From the perfect start to the finish line

by Co_captains4life



Category: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Some angst, friends/lovers, multi chapter fic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_captains4life/pseuds/Co_captains4life
Summary: Ava is a writer in London she lives with her parents that are both successful actors (Randy and Pam), she has different views and wants to see the world. She’s been saving up her money to fly to New York and when she finally gets the chance she enters a small corner street cafe on which she stumbles upon Sara.When the opportunity comes to publish her book Sara makes an ultimatum.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. The beginning of a story

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first fic so if you have any advice, please leave comments. Also feel free to leave kudos or comments in general. :) The chapters will also get longer this is just the beginning to start the plot :)

Today was the last day of uni life. For the past 4 years Ava had been studying English literature, 3 years of a BA Honours degree and then a year of a master degree. She was hoping that all of her time and dedication spent on revising and learning different writing techniques had paid off. They did. She made her way to right hand side of stage, rubbing her sweaty palms together and twisting her finger nervously she bopped up and down taking deep breathes, preparing herself to walk out on stage and take that piece of paper that stated all of her hard work had paid off.

“Ava Sharpe!”

Ava never liked to be the centre of attention but she wasn’t shy, she was the type of kid that liked to learn about everything and anything possible. She was always the kid with her head in her book at the back of her classroom. Teachers pet is what they used to call her but she didn’t let that get her because she knew that there was bigger things in life then to mucking about and playing silly little games or kissing boys. Especially kissing boys. That was one of the last things she would want to do.  
*********  
A month had passed since Ava’s graduation and she was now packing her things away to move to New York.

“Okay, passport...check...driving license....check....car keys....ca-“ Avas sentenced trailed off as she realised she had misplaced her car keys, be needing those for when she gets off her flight since there was a car waiting for her. No way was she missing her flight to New York, she has been saving up her entire life for this move. It has always been a dream of hers to go to New York, sit and observe the city, write her book and hopefully get it published. 

Ava was pacing back and forth double checking her desk again then double checking that she hadn’t put them in her suitcase. As she grew more annoyed by the minuet there was a sudden knock on her bedroom door.  
“Looking for these..” Pamela, Ava’s mother, said as she dangled the missing car keys in the air. 

Snatching the keys out her mothers hand a sigh of relief came out her mouth “Thanks mum your a life saver!”  
“Ava, honey, are you sure about moving to New York?....I just mean that you’re not gonna know anyone there-“

“Mum!” Ava shouted, feeling slightly sorry for tone of voice she took her mums hands her and led her to her bed. 

“This has been my dream since secondary school. I remember picking up that pen and words just flowing out onto the page and I’d never felt more alive! This is the first thing that’s felt right and I wanna do this, please don’t make this any harder than it is.”  
Her mother nodded and sighed in defeat and made her way back downstairs, there was no way that she was gonna stop Ava from leaving home.  
***********  
Finally, Ava was ready to leave. She picked up her suitcase, placed her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and headed towards the doorway. Just as soon as she was about to head out of what was now her old room she spun and took in walls that were once covered in pictures of old friends. The bed that she once occupied. The bare desk of which an hour ago had been filled with all her junk. A tear trickled down her cheek and suddenly she realised that this is no longer something that she can deny isn’t happening...she’s really moving, and not just houses but a entirely different country. Nerves suddenly settle in and she starts to feel sick.

“Ava you’re taxis here!” Her dad shouted from downstairs. 

She took a deep breathe and swallowed all of her fears away and made her way downstairs where she was embraced by her mother and farther. her mother gripping a little too tightly for her liking she untangled herself from her parents turned and headed towards the taxi. 

Placing her bags and suitcase in the boot of the taxi she took one last glance at her her childhood home. Staring at it trying to make sure she takes in every detail of the house, from the neatly kept flowers arranged at the front of the house to the window of her old room....quickly remembering that she’s on a time limit due to her flight leaving in 2 hours she stumbled inside the taxi and wiped the freshly wet cheeks. 

“To Heathrow airport luv?” 

Ava opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  
Clearing his throat, he repeats the question. This time she know she has to say something.

“Umm...yeah sorry....Heathrow airport please” 

The taxi starts to pull away from the curb. She takes a deep breath and tries to remember why she’s doing this. She’s following her passion, her dream of becoming a writer, the one thing that makes her complete and going to New York will will change everything but for the better. She just has to remember that.


	2. Just a touch and sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets a cute blonde barista and decides she’ll definitely be visiting that coffee shop again.

After an eight hour journey on the plane; with a baby crying, a rude and old man sat next to her that constantly tried to flirt with her and someone kicking the back of her seat, she finally arrived at her brand new apartment. She could have gone first class and avoided all of that but that would meant that her parents would of have paid for it. She would have never heard the end of her mother saying that she can’t afford to move half way across the world so, she decided it was best to pay for it herself and go economy class.

As she was about to take the keys out her pocket her phone started to ring. Oh god. It was Sea Imports, the company that shipped all of her belongings abroad. 

“Please don’t say you’ve lost my things..”

Crossing her fingers on her left hand she’s used her right hand and fumbled in her back pocket for her phone, pulled it out and answered.

“Hey, is everything okay? My belongings are safe?...please tell me there safe because some of them mean a whole lot to me and my parents would go mad if I were to ever misplace them-“ she’s rambling and she’s starts to realise that maybe she should let the guy speak. 

“Sorry..for rambling..is everything okay?”

“Yes everything is okay Miss Sharpe. I was calling to tell you that everything is on track and your belongings should arrive tomorrow afternoon.” The mans voice sounded gruff and a bit out of breathe. Maybe he had just been moving some things or maybe he was just really out of shape... she thought to herself. 

“Do you want them to be delivered or do you want to collect your items?” He continued which brought Ava out of her weird and unnecessary thoughts.

“I’ll collect them around 3pm tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

Even though he couldn’t see it she smiled to try and be polite.

“Okay, thank you...bye Miss Sharpe” 

Well that was an abrupt ending.

She puts her phone back in her pocket, picks up her backpack and grabs the keys to the apartment. She then walked towards her door to unlock her apartment and take her first steps inside. 

The apartment felt empty....but yet it was quite spacious. It had a living room and an opened planned kitchen...it had one bedroom, that was definitely much bigger than the one back than back home in London, and finally it had one bathroom. 

She staggered towards the bedroom and tried to take in as much as possible. When she finally reached the bedroom she’s saw that room already had already got a wardrobe and a double sized bed. 

So glad I don’t have to sleep on the floor.

She placed her backpack down on the bed and started to unpack everything that was inside.

After finishing that she heard a sound come from her stomach. She realised she hadn’t eaten since she got on the plane...luckily she had a granola bar left. Not an ideal meal but right now it will have to do. 

Finishing the granola bar she changed into her PJ’s and fell flat onto the bed. Picking up her phone she checked her socials and saw that Nora had left her a sweet message:

Hey! aves! I know that’s it’s pretty late in America right now but it just wanted to message you and see if you got to your apartment alright!....ps. Call me whenever you want :) Love Nora xx

A bright and untamed smile appeared on her face. How lucky am I to have a best friend like this. She types out a response....

Hey, thank you I arrived here safely and just settled in! I’ll probably take you up on that offer! Love Aves xx

....and hits send. She then sees two missed calls from her mother and 5 messages. Jesus Christ! While she’s typing out a response, letting her mum know that’s she’s safe, her eyes start to feel heavy and they begin to close. She shakes her head to try and shake off the sleep, just so that she can get this message sent.

After hitting send she switched her phone off and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Her breathing starts to slow down. Her eyes start to close and she drifts off into sleep.  
**************  
The next morning she woke up to the sound of birds tweeting, she turned to her side and reached for her phone. She needed to check the time. It was 1:00pm. Damn! She had overslept and now was in a rush to get herself to the shipping containers. 

She stumbled out of bed, rubbed her eyes and rushed into the bathroom. Placed her phone on the sink and graced her toothbrush. After finishing her teeth she then braced her self for what she was about to do. Turning on the cold tap she cupped her hands and placed them underneath the running water. Then splashed her face with the cold water. 

She then grabbed her clothes and changed into an oversized hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans. She grabbed her trainers that were placed near the front door and rushed to her car. 

“Fuck!” 

She realised that she hadn’t eaten or even had her morning coffee. She then grabbed her phone and checked the time. 2pm. This meant that she had time to google a little coffee shop and make a pit stop. 

**************  
The coffee shop had little plants and succulents scattered around each windowsill, they made the room feel a lot brighter. Which were either hanging in baskets or placed in little cute plant pots. It also had a counter that displayed freshly homemade cakes. Made by Mrs Lance....Lance, that’s such a pretty last name. 

“Sara!” Ava was pulled out her thoughts when a brown haired, stylish clothed women shouted towards the back of the cafe. 

She then appeared. A small petite yet heavily muscled women appeared. The women had blonde hair which was lightly curled and that just fell over both shoulders. As well as blue piercing eyes that reminded her of that Billie Eilish song...ocean eyes...damn she was gorgeous...

“Yes, Zari.” The shorter woman huffed.

“Do you mind taking this woman order”

“Sure.” She said with a wide strained smile.

“What can I get you?”

Ava just froze. This was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

“Hellooo!”

The shorter barista, Sara, snapped her fingers in front of Ava.

Ava gulped. Sara smirked. 

“Hmmm, yeah..Oh sorry, umm I’ll just have a black coffee, no sugar to go please” 

“Sure, that’s $3 and 50 cents”

As the small blonde was preparing her drink Ava couldn’t help but stare at the way her hips moved..the way that her muscles tensed when opening the coffee jar or the way that she smiled when she looked back towards Ava.

“Here’s your coffee.....does a pretty face like yours have a name?”

Ava froze again. Pretty face...she said I have a pretty face! 

She felt her cheeks begin to go red and become flustered so she dipped her head while maintaining eye contact with Sara and giggled. 

“Ummm yeah sorry it’s Ava...Ava Sharpe” 

Ava stretches out her hand for Sara to shake it. As soon as there hands touched Ava swear she felt a spark or some type of electricity. A connection. 

“Well Ava...Ava Sharpe enjoy your coffee” she said with a huge smile.

Realising the time and how she only had 20 minutes to grab her belongings, Ava grabbed her coffee and headed towards the door of the coffee shop. Stopping at the door she takes a chance to glance back at the cute blonde barista and thinks to herself she definitely has to cone back here again. If not for the coffee, for Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if anything doesn’t make sense or if I need to edit. Thank you :) I hope this chapter is okay!


	3. Chapter 3: I’d like to get to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava can’t stop thinking about Sara and wants to get to know her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is three week late, I’ve had no time or motivation to write for personal reason. I hope you didn’t forget about this fic and I hope you still enjoy it! Please leave comments and kudos as every comment is appreciated. Also let me know if I should start doing longer chapters, I just feel like long chapters are hard for me to write and not Drabble on but let me know what you prefer! Anyways have fun reading! :)

Chapter 3 : I’d like to get to know you

It had been two days since Ava had stopped at the little coffee shop down the road. Two days since she had that connection with the small, blonde haired, blue-eyed barista. Sara......Sara Lance and she was dying to find out more. 

Sara’s confidence, attitude and eyes...just everything fascinated her and she couldn’t figure out why. Sure, Sara was attractive but she had seen many attractive women before. There was something about Sara’s aura that made her think that there was something more to Sara than meets the eyes.  
**************  
Ava woke up with sleep still in her eyes. Stumbled out of bed and got ready in the bathroom. She decided that today was the day that she would start working on her new book. She just needed some inspiration. So, she grabbed her shoes, put on her coat and headed out into Time Square.

Time square was full of life. She had been told all about how the billboards lit up the sky in the night or how there was always so many people trying to get on with their day therefore, she thought this would be the perfect place to study loads of different people for her new book. Everybody’s trying to get by. Her book was about a 30 old women that had visited time square everyday. While doing that she tried to have a conversation as many people as she possibly could and use their experiences to find happiness and acceptance within her self.

Ava sat down on the steps and brought out her notebook and began taking notes of the people and conversations she overheard. When she looked up from her notepad she spotted a couple that seemed so in love. The two girls were close to each other, giggling and sharing secrets. They looked like they had no care in the world. That time didn’t exist for them. Or that the people around them didn’t exist. She wished for something like that but....she knew love like that was extremely hard to find and only happened once. Ava then thought back to her previous relationships and how they had all ended. She felt like none of them really got her or knew the real her. Her mother said that no one should have to change for anyone, they should love you for you and you should love them for them. These girls looked like they had that.......She then realised that she was staring at them, she felt embarrassed and went back to writing notes.  
**********  
An hour had passed and she was now in her car when she started yawning. Ava thought you herself that she couldn’t sleep until she had started writing her draft for the first chapter. She needed coffee and she knew the exact place to find that. She reached the little cafe that she had visited a couple of days ago. As soon as she opened the door she noticed that the small, obnoxious, flirty but beautiful barista was working today. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her cheeks felt flushed.

Someone then coughed behind and she noticed she had been standing in the doorway. 

“Oh- I’m sorry...I didn’t mean-“

The guy grunted and walked past.

She took a deep breathe and composed herself. She had to get herself together she had only met this woman two days ago.

Ava knew what she wanted so when she reached the counter she immediately said “tall, black coffee, no sugar” 

“Hey, you again..couldn’t stay away that long could you?!” Sara threw Ava a cheeky smile and a wink.

“I-“

“I’m joking..no need to panic. I’ll get you that coffee then” 

“In or out?” 

“Ummm in please.” Ava stumbled out these words while still trying to get a grip of herself. She gave a half hearted smile and moved along up the counter where she waited to receive her drink.

Sara handed Ava her coffee “Enjoy” 

Ava took the coffee and looked for a place to shit in the cafe. There was a small table in the bottom right, just by the window that looks out directly on the street. This was perfect, this meant that she could drink her coffee and still observe people for her book. She took a seat in one of the chairs and began observing. She noticed the difference between friends and acquaintances and the difference between couples. This was all very exciting to her so she was determined to get this all down in her notes.  
***********  
“Hey!” 

A voiced pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Sara.

“Oh! Sorry..hi..”

Sara planted her elbows on the table and leaned forward looking into Ava’s notes.

“What you working on?” 

“Uhhhh just notes for a book..” 

Sara gave her a puzzled look. Ava smiled.

“I’m a writer..”

“Oh cool...you know what I got that vibe from you. A tall; intelligent, beautiful women that always follows the rules. Am I right?” 

“I guess...” 

Sara the gestured over to the seat. “May I sit?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“Nah not really.” She chuckled. 

Ava thought that was the most cutest chuckle and smile that she had ever seen in her life.

Sara then took Ava’s notebook. She flipped through the pages of notes and pulled many different faces. Some being cute and some making Ava worry. 

“Is it...not...good? It’s only a draft so far! Just so you know.....” 

“What no I like it, I’m just looking at the notes for all different people! They do seem kinda boring...” 

“Oh well like I said it’s just a draft, obviously I will exaggerate some things and that....” 

“You know if you’re looking for someone interesting, they’re sitting right in front of you!” She gestured to herself, making it all big and exaggerated. It made Ava laugh. 

“Oh really...”

“Yup!” 

They both smiled and it fell silent. But not the type that was awkward, no, it was the type that felt safe and comfortable. They were both disturbed when Sara’s boss Zari called her.

“Sara stop flirting and get back to work now.” 

This made them both fall into a fit of laughter.

“You know, if you liked to find out if I’m interesting or not..I could always give you my number” Sara started wrapping her hands our themselves, she was nervous. 

“Sure, I’d love to....” 

Ava reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, unlocked it and handed it to Sara. Sara put in her phone number and placed Ava’s phone back down on the table. 

“I’ll guess I’ll see you around then, Ava” 

“Yeah...” she said softly and quietly as she watched Sara return to work. 

********  
Ava was lying in her bed when her phone pinged.

Hey...I thought I just text you and wish you a good nights sleep..it was nice talking to you...writer chick?! I dunno ahaha but anyways goodnight! From Sara.

Ava typed out her response, locked her phone and closed her eyes to sleep. 

Wow writer chick huh...smooth! Today was fun you’re right I’d love to do it again and find out if your really that intresting...maybe tomorrow? Unless you’re at work then we can do it another time. Goodnight!  
********


End file.
